Our Love
by Maisa Cullen
Summary: Eu sabia, ela nunca seria minha. Eu podia tê-la nos meus sonhos. E toda noite eu ansiava por isso." Songfic D/hr.


** N/A:** Recomendo ler a fanfic ouvindo a música **Here Without You - 3 Doors Down**.

Essa songfic terá continuação. :)

**Our Love**

_Here Without You_

____  
_

**A hundred days have made me older**

Cem dias me fizeram mais velho

**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face **

Desde o momento em que eu vi seu lindo rosto

**A thousand lies have made me colder  
**

Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio

**And I don't think I can look at this the same  
**

E eu não sei se eu posso ver isso da mesma maneira

**But all the miles that separate  
**

Mas todos os quilômetros que nos separam

**They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

Desaparecem quando eu sonho com a sua face

Era só uma questão de sangue. Me odiei por isso. Odiei meus pais. Culpa de uma família mesquinha e estúpida.

Não me importava mais. Não apartir do momento que eu comecei a vê-la com outros olhos.

Sabe quando você cansa de uma farsa? De fingir que é outra pessoa o tempo todo? Eu cansei. Mas não fiz nada pra mudar isso.

Com seu uniforme sempre impecável, ela ia caminhando pelos corredores de Hogwarts com seu andar gracioso, sempre apressada, mas nunca perdendo a postura. Seu modo de andar era como o de uma bailarina dançando. E eu me encantava. Me escondia atrás de estátuas, por pouco ela não me via; mas eu era disposto a correr qualquer risco para vê-la. Porque valia a pena. Muito.

Eu já não tinha olhos pra mais nenhuma outra garota. O efeito que a sangue ruim tem sobre mim. Ficava cada vez mais insuportável os joguinhos de conquista e sedução que Dafne fazia. Foi por isso que ela descobriu o meu encanto por aquela grifinória. Efeito. Porque eu perdia a compostura perto dela. Mas eu tentava, juro que tentava disfarçar.

De tudo que eu já presenciei, nunca vi nada tão ridículo quanto Dafne tentando imitá-la. Fazendo cachos nos cabelos, fechando os botões de sua blusa, aumentando o tamanho da saia. Como se fosse possível rotulá-la. Ela era única. O segredo daquela essência era só dela. Sei que em toda minha vida não vou encontrar alguém como ela, ou amá-la como eu a amei.

**I'm here without you baby  
**

Eu estou aqui sem você baby

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

Mas você continua em minha mente solitária

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**

Eu penso em você baby e sonho com você todo o tempo

E mais uma vez eu a magoei. Sangue ruim, estúpida. Vadia. Eu a amava em silêncio, as pessoas não podiam desconfiar de nada; muito menos ela.

Vi seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas ela não as deixou cair. Ela era forte. Aquilo doeu mais em mim do que nela. Assim espero. Estúpido. Fiquei tão estático com aquilo, que perdi a noção do que se passava ao meu redor. Foi quando eu vi uma luz vermelha na minha direção. Caí desacordado.

Fiquei por horas naquela cama com cheiro de formol. A Papoula cantoralava uma música insuportável enquanto preparava uma poção. Madei-a calar a boca e tampei os ouvidos.

Adormeci. Sonhei com ela.

Ela usava um vestido branco esvoaçante. E sorria. Sorria pra mim. Eu não podia acreditar. Ela me abraçou, e olhando em meus olhos, disse que me amava. Me amava mais do que sua própria vida. Eu a beijei e disse que seríamos um do outro para sempre.

E a maldita Madame Promfey me acordou dizendo que eu já podia ir. Nem me importei em xingá-la. Ainda atordoado com o sonho, saí andando sem rumo. Senti uma estranha urgência de vê-la. Eu precisava saber como estava.

Estava na biblioteca, como havia previsto. Debruçada sobre uma mesa, enquanto lia um livro com atenção. Me escondi atrás de uma estante, como de costume. Ela afastou-se da mesa e fechou o livro, jogando a cabeça para trás e descançando-a na cadeira. Cerrou os olhos e suspirou. No que estaria pensando? Ela abriu os olhos e ficou encarando teto. Mordeu o lábio inferior e deu um meio sorriso. Aquilo me abalou. Wesley. Só podia ser. Senti vontade de chorar, mas me segurei até chegar no dormitório.

Eu sabia, ela nunca seria minha. Mas eu podia tê-la nos meus sonhos. E toda noite eu ansiava por isso.

Eu sentia repulsa de termos nascido com naturezas diferentes. **Naturezas diferentes**? Éramos humanos do mesmo jeito, o sangue que corria em nossas veias era da mesma cor. Mas o dela era sujo. Era o que diziam. Mas o sangue sujo, era o meu. Filho de comensais da morte. O meu sangue era sujo, e eu queria poder me livrar dele.

Algumas coisas não têm explicação. Mas o meu amor por Hermione Jane Granger, tem. Afinal, como não se apaixonar por uma criatura tão fascinante? Eu sabia como cada par de calças olhava para a minha Hermione. E eu queria matar um por um.

O modo como ela andava, seu jeito sério e autoritário de encarar as coisas. Me deixava louco. Não era o tipo de garota que dependia de poções e feitiços para ser bonita. Ela era linda por natureza.

E seus lábios... Não eram nem muito finos, nem muito grossos. Eram **Os **ideais. Para mim... Como os desejei.

Seus olhos. Eram cor de chocolate. Seu olhar era quente, podia sentir quando olhava pra mim. Quando isso acontecia, tentava manter o controle. Maldita máscara que cobre o meu rosto.

Os seus cabelos. Tinha um cheiro tão doce e inocente... Podia sentí-lo a quilômentros de distância, a qualquer momento.

Eu fui um homem forte. Eu consegui durante todos esses anos não perder o controle. Não que fosse fácil. A cada dia se tornava mais difícil. Mas eu agüentei. Até um certo ponto.

**The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their**

A distância continua aumentando enquanto as pessoas seguem

**Way to say hello**

Seu caminho dizendo Olá

**I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that this gets better as we go**

Dizem que esta vida está sobrecarregada mas espero que isso melhore enquanto continuamos

E foi num dia quente que eu tive a minha overdose.

Nós dois. Uma sala fechada. Calor. Ela com uma blusa regata colada no corpo, o cabelo preso num coque improvisado. Estudando. Algum trabalho; que eu nem sabia sobre o quê era, abençoado seja Snape. Eu ao seu lado, suando como nunca. Observando cada detalhe de seu corpo, cada movimento.

Ela pareceu não notar que eu não sequer havia começado a escrever. Como se ela se importasse comigo. Ela acabou primeiro e estava prestes a sair, quando eu não respondi por meus atos. Eu a agarrei ali mesmo e a prensei contra a parede. Eu toquei seus lábios. Pude sentir sua textura. Doce. Que eu tanto desejei. Mas o sonho não durou por muito tempo. Ela se soltou de mim num movimento brusco e saiu correndo.

Eu desejei, como eu desejei; que aquele beijo tivesse algum efeito sobre ela. Eu me dediquei cada vez mais a observá-la. Tirei notas baixas em Poções para ter aulas particulares com ela. Mas ela só queria distância de mim. E eu me senti o ser mais desprezível da Terra.

**I'm here without you baby  
**

Eu estou aqui sem você baby

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

Mas você continua em minha mente solitária

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**

Eu penso em você baby e sonho com você todo o tempo

Sozinho. Eu estava sozinho. E um mundo enorme lá fora. Meus pais estavam mortos. Amigos, eu nunca tive. O confronto final estava por vir, e eu, como obrigação, teria de ser leal aos meus pais, lutar contra Harry Potter.

Voltemort era um desgraçado. Como eu poderia lutar contra a minha amada? Contra a minha Hermione? Antes a morte.

Um romance que nunca existiu. Um amor único. E ela morreria de velhice sem saber sobre o amor de seu inimigo.

Não era isso que eu queria. Tudo que eu mais desejei, foi que ela soubesse o quanto a amo. O quanto precisei dela. Então eu peguei um pergaminho amassado, uma pena e tinta.

_Hermione._

_Durante sete anos eu te amo. A primeira e única pessoa que eu amei de verdade. Descobri o amor no seu estado mais puro com você. E durante todos esses anos eu venho vivendo esse amor impossível. Sonhei com você todas as noites, te desejei o tempo todo. Mas nada é perfeito. Você nunca foi minha, e nunca vai ser. Só quero que sabia, que você foi a minha luz enquanto estive vivo. Você foi o meu motivo de viver dia após dia, quando eu não mais queria você eu fui forte, quando eu não queria ter mais forças. Por você eu deixei de ser um monstro._

_Hermione, estou indo embora. Embora porque não sou capaz de lutar contra a mulher que eu amo._

_Estou morrendo por você, meu amor. Seja feliz. Eu te amo._

_Draco L. Malfoy._

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go**

Todas as coisas que eu saiba, e qualquer lugar aonde eu vá

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**

Fica mais difícil, mas isso não vai acabar com meu amor

**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done**

E quando o último cair, e quando tudo estiver dito e feito

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**

Fica mais difícil, mas isso não vai acabar com meu amor

Terminei de escrever, e fui até a biblioteca. Quando ela estava distraída, procurando algum livro, conduzi o papel com a varinha até sua bolsa e o coloquei dentro de um de seus livros.

Voltei para meu dormitório. Não tinha ído a nenhum aula naquele dia.

A poção estava pronta. Um líquido azul claro transparente. Despejei uma determinada quantidade num frasco de vidro e bebi. Me deitei em minha cama. Fechei meus olhos. A imagem de seu rosto surgiu em minha mente, e eu chorei. Chorei até não ter mais forças. Até a morte sorrir pra mim e me levar desse lugar. Mas eu sabia. Nem ela acabaria com meu amor por Hermione.

-Hermione? –Gina a chamou. Ela virou-se e sorriu para a amiga. Tinha um livro nas mãos.

-Oi. –Gina deu uma gargalhada.

-Preciso te contar algo, urgentemente! Vamos sair daqui! –Hermione guardou o livro na bolsa e apressou-se para acompanhar a amiga. Elas pararam de andar quando chegaram numa árvore de frente para o Lago Negro.

-Hermione, o Harry me pediu em casamento! –As duas se abraçaram e ficaram conversando sobre várias coisas, incluindo o noivado; até Gina ir encontrar Harry, deixando Hermione sozinha. Ela tirou os livros de sua bolsa, e abriu um sobre unicórnios. Abriu numa página marcada, e pôs-se a ler. Ouviu vários gritos e viu que no meio do jardim, Harry se declarava para Gina. Deixou o livro de lado e correu até lá.

Instantâneamente o vento passou algumas páginas do livro, revelando um papel dobrado. O vento veio mais forte, e o levou consigo. Aos poucos, ele foi tomando um rumo. Até entrar em contato com a água fria e escura do lago.

Num instante, o papel se dissolveu e afundou.

**I'm here without you baby**

Eu estou aqui sem você baby

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

Mas você continua em minha mente solitária

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**

Eu penso em você baby e sonho com você todo o tempo

**I'm here without you baby  
**

Eu estou aqui sem você baby

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

Mas você continua em minha mente solitária

**And tonight girl, it's only you and me**

E hoje a noite garota, só existe você e eu

_

Ele só queria que ela soubesse do seu amor por ela.


End file.
